Harry Potter and the Forgotten Year
by TRIverse
Summary: It was supposed to be over, Voldemort and his army vanquished. He was wrong, in one magical attack Harry lost all he holds dear. Left only with a cryptic message from Hermione, Harry must once again use his wits to unravel a time old magical conspiracy which affect his fate and all those whom he loves. *Depending on the feedback more chapters will be produced*


James!...James... James Potter!

Harry sighed to himself and began again

Lily Luna! Harry shouted loudly

His voice echoed down the walkways of Diagon Alley as all around him people bustled hurriedly with fresh faced kids peering into shiny windows marveling at the sights behind them.

He surveyed his chaotic surroundings unconsciously rubbing at the thin remnants of a scar that was covered by sweaty thick hair. Sounds of laughter drifted around him and a chorus of applause came from the Deadulus Barnsbiggins Potions and Magical Mixes which emitted colorful bursts of light followed by as dull roar of a crashing wave. From the doorway of the Potion shop two giggling teenagers stumbled out amidst a cloud of smoke.

"Dad!", Exclaimed Lily Luna

"There you are, you missed it", Lily continued amidst of a spurt of giggles

"We even got a sample for you", James said presenting a shimmering flask to his father.

Harry shook the contents of the flask and it turned dark for a second before resuming its usual bright shimmering state.

Harry couldn't help but break into a wry smile as he rubbed his kids heads, so tell me what this old boy here can do he quipped as they began to walk towards Eeylops Owl Emporium.

As they retreated into the distance a white cloaked figure with ornate golden trim regarded them in a focused manner before retreating into the darkness of Knockturn alley.

Upon entering the Emporium, Harry watched James run off to regard the owls that sat regally on the branches of a wizened tree in a corner.

"James", Harry began "You know what I said about owls, you can watch.."

"But I don't have the responsibility yet", James said cutting his father off quietly and returning to his Harry's side.

Harry watched James disconsolate face and broke into a grin as he rested his hand on James' shoulder

"What is that on your shoulder", Harry asked feigning a surprised voice.

James looked at his shoulder uncertainly and answered "There is nothing there Dad".

Harry looked at him and placed his hand on James shoulder and returned his arm to his side.

"Guess what I found".

James looked at him quizzically asking "What you mean found"

"Check your pocket", Harry replied

James dug into his shirt pocket pulling out a solid copper coin. He shrieked loudly, startling a fat owl who regarded the group disdainfully.

"It's an owl token, where..." . A look of understanding then came across James' face and he buried his head in the arms of his father

"Thanks Dad..."

Harry stood in the corner holding the bags of his two children feeling pleased as James and Lily darted to and fro in an attempt to discover which they both felt should be James' choice.

"Well hello there!" A familiar cherry voice spoke behind him.

"Hermione..HERMIONE", he said loudly, as the fat owl regarded him with a death gaze once again.

Hermione.. What are you doing here I thought you were working with the Ministry on the outbreak.

Hermione laughed in her usual comical manner and Harry looked around slowly,

"So where is Ron? Where is your other half?"

"He took Rose and Hugo to go see the play A Fiery Romance", and she paused for dramatic effect as said in Rons voice "its a love story between a Doxy and a Blast-Ended Skrewt".

She shrugged indifferently at Harry's bewildered look and said,

"It's his way of getting time with them as he usually is so busy with his work".

She then paused for a long moment and the looked at him refocused.

"Enough about blast-ended skrewts. How are you?"

"It's been what... Like a year since we last saw each other hasn't it".

Harry thought to himself silently it perhaps has been more than a year in reality.

He spoke loudly to himself, "It's been more than a year we haven't seen each other, since...not since Draco..."

Yes I know.. Hermione said and they both fell into silence.

The past year Draco and his entire family disappeared, gone without a trace.

"Has the Magic Ministry made any head way yet?" Harry asked

"You know I'm not to talk about my work", Hermione began,

"But I can tell you some strange magic seems to be involved, from what I heard even the Higher ups are baffled as to what may have occurred". She then seemed like she wanted to say more and hesitated before falling silent.

Both sighed in unison. And a strange soft soothing sound sounded through the shop followed by a slow rumbling that shook the shelves of the Emporium shaking a few sleeping birds from their sleep and sending others protesting to the rafters. The sound created an unusual look on Hermione's face and as quick as it came it disappeared. Hermione looked around unfocused and suddenly she mechanically looked frantically at the small pocket watch that dangled from a slender chain from her side.

"I'm late", she said lamely to Harry avoiding his gaze and before Harry could say more she gave him a tight hug and departing quickly as she came.

Harry looked at his kids laughing in a corner with a peculiar looking owl and he tried to smile but couldn't. He felt uneasy from Hermione's unusual behavior and began to subconsciously rub the scar on his forehead with a pensive look on his face.

Draco Malfory was his enemy at Hogwarts but later he became his good friend. He couldn't understand it. One year ago Draco and his entire family disappeared, gone, magicked away without a trace. There were rumors it was done as retribution for his betrayal of Voldemort, the perpetrators radicals who preserved Voldemort's legacy even in death. Others suggested Malfoy was part of some seedy underground dealings that turned sour, however the fact remained that he and all of his family were gone.

Harry suddenly felt closed in and he exited the Emporium and leaned against a lamppost outside the building and took several deep breaths. Be calm he told himself and tried to suppress the feelings of panic and despair he fought so many years to seal away. He felt light headed and grasped to the lamppost to steady himself. A familiar face peered through the flyers attached to the lamppost and he ripped off flyers page by page to reveal a young bespectacled boy staring vacantly at him as lights flashed from cameras in the background. It read The Boy who lives Kills he who could not Die.

Harry recoiled and ripped down the flyer, crumpling it into a small ball in his hands and stood trembling, he didn't want to remember those dark days, he shouldn't. He suddenly felt unusual like if he was being watched. He whirled around quickly scanning the figures which surrounded him rapidly, he scanned each face whilst breathing heavily. He willed himself to calm down as his fingers reached for the slender wand within his coat. He had abandoned those fears and insecurities, why were they coming back now?. He slowly removed his hand from within his coat suppressing his fears and returned it to his side slowly. His eyes then suddenly locked on a immaculately cloaked person. They wore a pure white cloak, adorned with gold trimmings that glinted menacingly in the sunlight. The hooded eyes locked with his for one second before the figure darted down a nearby street.

Something was wrong, he moved on instinct withdrawing his wand to the screams of people around him. He took off after the cloaked figure who moved in an unorthodox, whimsical manner almost like a ghost. The figure darted through a thick crowd ahead and Harry fired a magical spell that exploded above his head sending all around him scattering in fear. He knew he was behaving rash but something was off, too much coincidences, why today was Hermione, Ron and himself all gathered in the same place after so long. And the sound, what was the source of the strange sound and feeling earlier, a shiver went down his spine as he remembered the eerie occurence, they all made him feel uneasy. Harry shook these thoughts out his head and focused on the person in front of him, he was sure the cloaked figure would have the answers. He was gaining on the figure who threw furtive glances behind. Harry dove over a peddler of magical goods cart and tackled the figure in front him. The white hood fell of and golden hair spilled out.

Harry stumbled back stunned and unable to speak

"It's...you..."

Draco regarded him silently, raising off his lanky legs to stand up straight. Draco then glanced behind Harry and then Harry heard it, the soft soothing sound spilled from the street behind him gracefully but now it came with a low rumbling that ascended into a high pitch, earshattering roar. He fell to his knees blocking his ears grimacing as he felt like his head was being torn apart. He felt a large tremor that threw him off his feet and he rolled into the door way of Quality Quidditch Supplies, his wand skittering nearby into a corner. The ground rent below him and in the distance from where he came he saw a blinding light followed by a cataclysmic explosion. The explosion ringed in his ears as he stumbled backwards stunned and disoriented. He dropped to his knees clawing for his glasses and heard screams coming from the area of the explosion. He jolted as remembered his kids back at the Owl Emporium and he mustered the strength to drag himself to the corner to pick up his wand.

"Accio broomstick", he murmured in a slurred voice as a silver Nimbus Plume 4000 shot into his extended arm. As he mounted the broom he threw a look over his shoulder at

the cloaked shape of Draco retreating to his left. Harry had many questions but they would have to wait, his kids needed him and he turned the broom sharply and proceeded back into the chaos which was left of Diagon Alley.

Choking and coughing Harry sped through the charred shops and remains of Diagon Alley admist the moans, screams and broken bodies that littered the streets.

"Lily, James... LILY , JAMES", He shouted loudly and then he saw a familiar face to which he slowed down to a halt.

"You alright?" Harry asked as he pulled Hermione onto the back of the broomstick.

"I'm...I'm OK she replied

"You saw our kids?" he began

No she answered panickedly but was otherwise unnaturally calm.

This was strange, Harry thought to himself, all of it.

"Hermione, what is going on? What are you not telling me?", he shouted as he circled Diagon Alley overhead searching for sign of their loved ones.

She grasped him at his waist tightly. "Harry I'm sorry, so sorry but you must go" she said as tears slid from her closed eyelids.

"What is it?", Harry shouted

what are you not telling me?

He felt her release her grip on his abdomen and then the broomstick veered as it got lighter.

Lighter.

He spun around and grasped Hermione by her wrist as she dangled suspended hundreds of feet over the horrific scenes of chaos below.

"Leave me, let me go... You must go", she implored as her hair whipped crazily about her face.

She looked at him steadily in the eyes.

"You must remember. Remember it all." "

When the three become four, one will fall, one will fly and one will die".

"I'm sorry"' she then said raising her wand and prying his fingers loose tears falling freely from her face.

As she fell plummeting towards the ground he could see her muttering something he could not make out. He angled the broomstick down and dove after her with his arms outstretched, grasping, reaching for her. Then he heard it, he heard it once again. Soft strains of a swansong that coated the air with an enduring nostalgia followed by the low rumbling that ascended into a high pitch roar as the world exploded below him.


End file.
